Hitherto, as the vehicle brake device of this type, a brake control device disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1 has been known. The related-art brake control device includes a plurality of wheel cylinders for receiving supply of a working fluid, thereby applying braking forces to each of a plurality of wheels, a plurality of holding valves provided upstream of the respective wheel cylinders, for holding hydraulic pressures in the plurality of wheel cylinders, a pair of adjustment control valves provided upstream of the plurality of holding valves, for controlling upstream pressures of the plurality of holding valves in common, and a control part for switching between a pressure adjustment mode of using, if a deviation of the upstream pressure from a target pressure is out of a set range, the pressure adjustment control valves to control the upstream pressure to follow the target pressure, and a holding mode selected if the deviation falls within the set range, thereby controlling the upstream pressure.
Moreover, hitherto, as the brake device of this type, brake systems disclosed in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 have also been known. Those related-art brake systems each include hydraulic pressure brakes provided respectively for a plurality of wheels of a vehicle and operated by a hydraulic pressure of brake cylinders, thereby restraining the wheels from rotating, a power hydraulic pressure source for generating a hydraulic pressure by a supply of electric energy, a common passage connected to the power hydraulic pressure source and connected to the plurality of brake cylinders of the hydraulic brakes, an output hydraulic pressure control valve provided on a control pressure passage for connecting the common passage and the power hydraulic pressure source to each other and configured to control an output hydraulic pressure of the power hydraulic pressure source, thereby supplying the common passage with the hydraulic pressure, and a brake hydraulic pressure control device for controlling the output hydraulic pressure control valve to control the hydraulic pressure in the common passage, thereby controlling the hydraulic pressure of the plurality of brake cylinders.